ROBLOX Chair Racing
ROBLOX Chair Racing is one of Nicholas' favourite games on ROBLOX. Here are some details Courses *Adh Mor Castle (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 60%) *BCM Castle (made by BobCowMan) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 45%) *Beach Map (made by BobCowMan) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 45%) *Bumper Stadium (made by Nickcool9999) (a.k.a "Bumper Colloseum") (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : N/A) *Castle Map (made by Superstarxalien169) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : N/A) *Castle Walls (made by caleb33333) (Winner Points : 75) (Difficulty : 20%) *Cave Map (made by Spicytuna456) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 10%) *Chair Racing on Crossroads (made by FlameFire555) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 35%) *Chair Obby (made by Whoawow, FlameFunnyBut and Ovaldog) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : N/A) *Cloudy Chaos (made by BobCowMan) (Winner Points : 125) (Difficulty : 45%) *Conquest Map : Peaceful Valley (made by Speedyseat & Narniaboy1) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 55%) *Conquest Map : Piranha Plant Slide off Piranha Plant Slide/Pipeway in Mario Kart 7 (made by Crazyguy22448) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 75%) *Conquest Map: TOPAZ MARATHON CUP (made by Adrian0004) (Difficulty : 100%) *Conquest Map : Zelikaro Desert (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 95%) *Cosmic Station Railway (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 20%) *Daredevil Stadium (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 65%) *DIAMOND HALF-MARATHON CUP (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 200) (Difficulty : 75%) *Disco Zone (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 60%) *Domo Track (made by BoomBloxs155) (formerly called "Domo Diziness") (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 25%) *Downtown Destruction (made by RandomCowGoesMooo) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 15%) *EMERALD MARATHON CUP (made by Team Domination) (Winner Points : 250) (Difficulty : 80%) *Escape the Worm (made by BobCowMan) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 30%) *Extreme Cliff Pathway (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : N/A) *Floridean Raceway (Series 2, Episodes 2 and 5) (made by RichKiddo) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 80%) *Glacier (made by Nickcool9999 and Ikedude) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 50%) *GlimmerGrumble Peak (made by Kryptojack) (Difficulty : 80%) *Grand Canyon Raceway (Appearances : 3) (made by Vedster) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 55%) *Grassy Forest (Series 2, Episode 17 only) (made by 1GREENBOB123456) (Winner Points : N/A) *Grassy Meadow (Series 2, Episodes 11 and 12) (made by Emperoar) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 65%) *Green Hill Zone off Green Hill Zone in Sonic The Hedgehog, formerly credited as a Mega Map (Series 2, Episodes 13 and 14) (made by Glitchmastermario) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 60%) *Halloween Bash (Appearances : 3) (made by Speedyseat) (Winner Points : 200) (Difficulty : 70%) *Haunted Mine (Appearances : 3) (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 30%) *Hazy Desert (made by jozef666) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 65%) *Highway Madness (made by Team Domination) (Winner Points : 150) (Difficulty : 65%) *Hydro Tunnel (made by Team Domination) (Difficulty : 75%) *Inukshuk Valley (made by Kryptojack) (Difficulty : 45%) *Invasion from Mars (made by Kryptojack) (Difficulty : 70%) *Journey through the ROBLOX Office (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : N/A) (Difficulty : N/A) *Journey to Roblox (made by CloneTrooper1019) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 55%) *Jumping Jacks (made by xGenesisx) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 70%) *Luigi Raceway N64 off Luici Raceway in Mario Kart 64 (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 60%) *Marble Blast Chairway (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 125) (Difficulty : 70%) *Mario Kart Starter Map off Mario Circuit 1 in Super Mario Kart (made by Grarrg) (Winner Points : 75) (Difficulty : 35%) *Mario Kart U-Turn Raceway (made by Guitarsmash09) (formerly called just "Mario Kart") (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 45%) *MEGA Chair Race Map (made by c00lcurt) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 75%) *Mega Map : MBR Easy Ride (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : N/A) *Mega Map : RPG Mania (made by Whoawow) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 50%) *Misty Cliff (made by jjcool73725) (Winner Points : N/A) (Difficulty : N/A) *Mt. Tobuscus (made by Kryptojack) (Difficulty : 50%) *Nightmare Trail (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 150) (Difficulty : 70%) *Ninja Training Dojo (made by Kryptojack) (Difficulty : 65%) *Noobland (made by Cheesypie201) (Winner Points : 150) (Difficulty : 10%) *Nyan Cat (made by Spacek531) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : N/A) *Nyan Cat Map (made by ???) (Winner Points : N/A) (Difficulty : N/A) *OBSIDIAN MARATHON CUP (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 400) (Difficulty : 75%) *Ocean Adventure Map (for Speedyseat) (made by an unknown) (Winner Points : N/A) *Pelican Pier (made by smellypencil) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 50%) *Pinball Machine (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 200) (Difficulty : 85%) *Pirate's Dock (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 60%) *Quick Stream (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 200) (Difficulty : 75%) *RAINBOW ROAD MARATHON off Rainbow Road courses in the Mario Kart series (made by xGenesisx) (Winner Points : 250) (Difficulty : 90%) *Rally Chair Racing (made by LEGOTwoface38) (Winner Points : N/A) (Difficulty : 55%) *Roblox Park (made by darksmith430) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 50%) *RoboTech City (made by Adrian0004) (Difficulty : 60%) *Rocky Road (made by eminem55533) (Winner Points : 150) (Difficulty : 70%) *Rotropolis (made by Subata) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 55%) *RUBY MARATHON CUP (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 500) (Difficulty : 85%) *Sandstorm (made by Team Domination) (Winner Points : 200) (Difficulty : 75%) *Sewer Sinkhole (made by Team Domination) (Difficulty : 70%) *Sleet Ridge (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 45%) *Snowblock Passage (made by Jordan39) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 60%) *Space Station Map (made by ShadowLavaDragon) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 55%) *Telamon's Haunted Mansion (made by Muppert5000) (Winner Points : 130) (Difficulty : 35%) *Trail to Camp Roblox (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 150) (Difficulty : 65%) *Tranquilized (made by Quicksilverindustry) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 30%) *Travel in Time (made by awesomeomeed1) (Winner Points : 50) (Difficulty : 5%) *Trollface.png (made by Wwemaniac99) (Winner Points : 137) (Difficulty : 65%) *Truss Forest (made by redtking) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 80%) *Volcano! Inferno! (made by Spacek531) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 70%) *Volcano Map (made by Wwemaniac99) (formerly called "Volcano Race") (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : N/A) *Water Wagons (made by Frivo) (Winner Points : 135) (Difficulty : N/A) *Western Rapids (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 60%) *Wild West (made by Spacek531)(Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 35%) *??? (Repetetive Falling Map) (made by Speedyseat) (Winner Points : N/A) (Difficulty : 315%) Tournament Minigames : Coin Collector (made by Speedyseat) (Winner Points : 100) (Difficulty : 0%) (formerly called "Likelyhood for Enjoyment") Battle King (made by Krytojack) (Winner Points : N/A) (Difficulty : 65%) Obstacle Mania (made by Speedyseat) (Difficulty : 25%) *Note : A different version of Halloween Bash (March-Apr 2012) had an egg hidden inside the secret passage of the course/ It was also for a limited time only Funky Facts (from the game) *Spam : RandomCowGoesMoo the message "HAPPY BURFDAY" because is his BURFDAY *The "Stumble Upon Infinity" badge required a little to no skill *You're awesome *ROBLOX Chair Racing has recieved 100,000 place visits on a single day *Tracks placed at a certain position may cause lag problems. *Winning is a lot easier with lag but takes more time *Ramming may be a bad thing but it could also be a very good thing *4 out of 6 admins are building (They're also really awesome) List of power-ups You have to press space to activate a power up on the online version. Introduced in Series 2 *Speed (use this to gain on a player) *Time Boost (use this when you're about to run out of time) *Land Mine (3x) (use this explosive thrice to prevent a player from gaining on you) *Large Land Mine (use this explosive to prevent a player from gaining on you, much bigger than Normal Land Mine) *Super Jump (use this to jump over a player to gain on them) *Projectile (a hazardous stone to throw at a player to gain on them) *Super Speed (Rank 5) (use this to speed up very quickly and gain on a player) *Money 1000+ (Rank 10) (use this to have massive wealth) *Jump Boost (Rank 10) (use this to jump over a player, really fast, and gain on them) *Invisibility (use this to be invisible) (Quantity is infinite, until you bump into another item box) (RARE) *Ice Cube (you place the ice cube behind and when a racer, or its chair, touches it, the chair dissapears) (SEMI-RARE) List of rank-ups *Rank 1- Starter (0 Wins) *Rank 2- Beginner (3 Wins) *Rank 3- Usual Racer (6 Wins) *Rank 4- Chair Racer (10 Wins) *Rank 5- Chair Racer (14 Wins) *Rank 6- Chair Racer+ (20 Wins) *Rank 7- Chair Intermediate (30 Wins) *Rank 8- Chair Intermediate+ (40 Wins) *Rank 9- Chair Pro (50 Wins) *Rank 10- Chair Pro+ (75 Wins) *Rank 11- Chair Pro++ (87 Wins) *Rank 12- Chair Pro+++ (100 Wins) *Rank 13- Chair Epicsauce (125 Wins) *Rank 14- Chair Awesome (150 Wins) *Rank 15- Chair MEGA (175 Wins) *Rank 16- Chair MEGA+ (200 Wins) *Rank 17- Chair Veteran (250 Wins) Category:Fun Stuff Category:Games Category:ROBLOX